Motivate Me
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Often times all we need is a little push to get us going. For Grell that push is dealt frequently to him by his indifferent partner. Although he loves the "motivation" the other forces on him, a little affection would be much appreciated. Can he thaw the other out enough to get what he wants or will he have to end their little rendevouz? Yaoi Oneshot. First Will X Grell Fic


The redhead moaned around the gag, his partner's cool hands on his body. The tie in his mouth did its job well; he didn't dare bite it lest he fray the material and make his punisher displeased with him. God knows he loved being punished by this stony partner of his but… there was a fine line between enjoyable mock punishment and very real and frightening penance.

"Sutcliffe" William called by the smaller male's ear, this stoic voice coming out almost sweetly as ecstasy dripped through his words. Grell shivered, he loved seeing Will cut loose like this. He loved the notion that it was HIS body and HIS actions were what thawed the raven haired male out this much.

He made a small sound as William pulled him up onto his knees, his chest hitting the bed. His nearly blind eyed widened as the dominating man behind him tightened the ropes binding his wrists, he was going to have a difficult time hiding the marks again. Grell whimpered as he felt William press a ruler against his rounded rear, ready to feel the sting.

"Don't think I forgot how you skipped out on work to see that damnable demon butler yesterday." Will remarked, licking up lithe reaper's spine. Grell arched with the other's chilled tongue, his rear rising almost expectantly to press against the thin trip of sanded wood. "I guess the punishment last time wasn't up to par, I'll get it through your head this time." William muttered, bringing down the ruler.

Grell cried out and bit the tie, his eyes brimming with tears. He counted the blows, feeling his skin heat with each new one administered. Finally at the count of thirty William put the ruler down, running his icy fingers over Grell's rear soothingly.

"Are you going to skip out on work again?" He asked by the red clad death god's ear, harshly squeezing the already tender flesh of the Grell's butt. Grell shook his head, his spine bending a bit as he whimpered around the gag. He knew it was a lie, he would continue to do it because… because that was the only way to be punished.

And punishment was the closest thing to love that he would get from this black clothed man.

William bit Grell' ear harshly, earning a moan from his parched lips. The resigned male's fingers worked his subordinate's hardened nipples, tweaking and pinching them roughly. The redhead shivered, knowing what was coming next.

Just like any higher-up William followed the same process of dealing with an incompetent subordinate. First you would talk to them, get them worked up, let them know they were in trouble. Then you would deal them the punishment, showing them the consequences of their actions. Finally you would end off on a lasting show of dominance, reminding them of their place and that there would always be a price should they choose to misbehave again.

This was the third step.

The redhead stiffened as his superior's erection forced its way into his tight entrance, his eyes filling with tears once again as his partner fully entered him. It wasn't that painful, in fact there was nothing more pleasurable than having the other inside him; the problem was that he knew it was unsympathetic. William began to thrust, his aim as precise as always, hitting the crimson reaper in his weakest point each time.

His body rocked slightly with the force, a moan escaping each time the brunette slammed in. A wet slapping sound filled the room as well as the combined muffled moans of the two reapers. Grell could feel the William's thin lips around his ear; it had been so long since he had felt those same lips against his.

"_William!" he whined, looking at the noirette. "How can you expect me to get any work done when your cruel words tease me so?" The red reaper grinned as his visibly irked co–worker rub his temples. He didn't expect Will to respond, waiting for him to demand Grell get back to work once more. _

_That wasn't what happened. _

_Instead William rose, grabbing Grell's tie without a word and yanking him forward. The crimson reaper let out a cry, expecting to get a slap from getting on the brunette's nerves and going too far with his banter. Instead he found his lips being forcefully claimed by his superior. _

"_If it'll get you back on track then I'll give you what you want" William mumbled, as he pulled away, loosening his tie as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "R-Really? William… after all this time…" He felt a cold finger press to his lips which he kissed, making the male opposite him sigh in exasperation. _

"_Let's get this over with"_

Up until now, Grell had been satisfied. Each time he began to slack off even a little the dark-haired reaper would correct him, using the sex as a type of caffeine supplement for Grell. He expected that if he pleased Grell that the reaper would keep his mind off of his desires and instead focus on work, just as coffee takes your mind off your drowsiness and helps you focus on your day.

However all it did was spur on the subordinate in his misbehaviour. The sex was rough which is how the redhead liked, but it wasn't enough to fully satisfy him. He knew William was at his wit's end with Grell, he already knew how ineffective the treatment was; soon they would be back to the old routine.

He didn't care… he needed more than this. Grell wanted love, not this supplement. Sex could only make please his body; his heart however ached for William.

He couldn't think of an instance where the noirette acted gentle towards him, nor treated him like a partner instead of an incompetent underling. The redhead used to get off on the fact that the dark male was so cool and collected all the time but now he craved for affection. Love was not something Grell thought William was capable of, maybe it'd be better if this mindless sleeping around ended.

His mind was brought back to their actions as his lover began stroking his slick member, Will's thrusts becoming more powerful. The redhead quivered and moaned loudly around the silk tie that silenced him. He could feel the William's trademark icy gaze on his face, watching him contort under his rough touch.

Finally he gave in, his contractions milking the other as he spilled onto the bed, William soon following with an audible moan. The raven roughly turned Grell's chin to face him, his eyes widening slightly as the feminine redhead let out sobs around the gag, tears spilling. He often witnessed Grell letting out tears after sex but he could tell these were not sex related, something was wrong.

He untied his underling's wrists, rolling the weakened shinigami onto his back; retrieving his tie from his partner's mouth he looked into Grell's teary eyes. William sighed and quickly skimmed over the deep red mark in Grell's fair skin where the bondage items had been. He cast aside his tie, not caring that the ginger's sharp teeth had ripped it or that his saliva had soaked the fabric, he was genuinely concerned.

"Sutcliffe, what happened?" he asked, rubbing the angry red indents around the feminine reaper's mouth soothingly. "Nothing" Grell muttered, averting his eyes and trying to bite back the sobs. William sighed, running his hand through his mussed up hair, smoothing it back in thought.

"Sutcliffe, if you don't tell me then I'll have to put you off work tomorrow and that will be double the overtime for both of us." He reasoned, suddenly getting a sharp yet hurt glare from the fiery male. "It's always about work isn't it?! And this… the only reason you touch me is to shut me up! Always! " The redhead screeched hoarsely, bringing his hands up to wipe at his eyes.

"I'm tired of being the only one who cares! Everyone else has other priorities, and… you're the worst! Ever since we became partners I've done nothing but chase you and now look! I'm just a nuisance that everyone thinks they can shut up if they stick their cocks in me! Enough!" The redhead broke down, rolling onto his side and weeping.

William let out a disenchanted breath and bent towards his small lover, placing a sweet yet unsure kiss on his head. Grell pulled his hands away, hiccupping and confused while William stroked back his red locks soothingly. "I'm sorry, I… I thought you knew…" he muttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"W-What do you mean?" Grell sniffled, wiping away his tears and turning his focus on William, trying to lock eyes with the standoffish male. Said reaper averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. "I… I thought you knew… that this was just an act. I do like you Grell and I thought after I kissed you the first time that you knew I'd been harboring a crush." The redhead looked at him, his face twisted in confusion. "Pardon me?" he asked, a bit of a smile pulling at his lips.

William blushed deeper and snapped embarrassedly "I… I've always liked you… I just… I didn't want everyone else to know." He muttered, Grell blinking in surprise. "Why?" he asked curiously, his mind processing slowly. "Public displays of affection in the office are highly unprofessional. You should know that, G-Grell…" the other remarked coolly, attempting to play off the informal use of his co-worker's name; his awkwardness though was all too apparent in the way his hand trembled as he adjusted his glasses.

Finally something clicked in the redhead's mind and he squealed, jolting up and locking his arms around William's neck. "Y-You're telling the truth, aren't you? Oh Will!" Grell cooed; his eyes ablaze. The taller male blushed and refrained from pushing feminine redhead off, still as reserved as ever. "Just remember Sutcliffe, this must remain confidential, romance has no place in the office." He stated crossly.

Grell grinned impishly, rubbing noses with his passive lover. "C'mon Will! Either you tell me you love me, give me a kiss, and forget about all this hiding or I'll leave you for Sebastian." William's eye twitched visibly, but he sighed and let a smile betray his lips.

Grell blinked in shock at the rare sight before his lips were claimed by the raven, their mouths moving passionately against one another. "I love you" William breathed, his stoic expression having returned sometime during the kiss. Grell giggled and pulled him back for another, wrapping his leg around Will's waist.

Papers fluttered to the floor as a mischievous redhead leaned across the desk, pulling the raven closer by his tie. "Sutcliffe, pick those up immediately" William commanded firmly, blushing as the other's tongue ran along his lips. He could feel a light sheen of sweat starting to form, the idea of getting caught both alarming and exciting.

"Or what, you'll give me overtime?" Grell challenged, crawling over the wooden barrier between them and perching in his senior's lap. William sighed "I'm not going to get any work done with you in here, am I?" he asked in feigned exasperation, using his scythe to turn the lock on the door, sealing off the room. "Nope, but you love me anyway, even if I do make you fall behind.

That was true.

Their lips fought for a moment before Grell pulled away and giggled energetically. "Hey Will, can we do it on the desk this time? Oh nothing would excite me more then to have you bend me over the cold hard desk and shag me silly!" he spread himself out across the desk dramatically, licking his lips hungrily at his ever reticent co-worker. "Absolutely not" William replied crossly, the shiver he let slip betraying his words.

"Aw, Will! Why not?" Grell pouted, already taking off the raven's tie and biting it seductively. "T-That would be a grievous misuse of workplace property and you know it." The raven gave in as soon as their lips locked, pressing the redhead into the desk more. Yes, it looked like even the coldest ice could not hold up against heat of passion.


End file.
